The present invention relates to a wet suit, and more particularly, to a wet suit which is capable of floating in water or automatically moving to a destination using self-propulsive force without using any rescue equipment.
Today, the population to enjoy marine leisure sports around surf clubs and scuba diving clubs is increasing rapidly. This tendency is reflected in the current trend of finding a room in the present life, unlike the past that devoted to the stable life of the future.
In many countries, which have the sea, rakes or rivers, marine leisure sports have been established only in the concept of leisure. Recently, the cruise law and marina act passed the national assembly plenary session, and the government is expected to nurture the marine leisure industry and expect the world marine industry to revitalize.
Water sports represents all kinds of water sports acting in rivers and seas, and includes traditional swimming, canoeing, kayaking, yachting and rubber boating, as well as windsurfing, kite boarding combined with surfing and paragliding, Kite surfing, water skiing, wakeboarding, jet skiing, fly fishing, and banana boats, etc.
These kinds of water sports are diversified every year, and people who enjoy these water sports are not only increasing in number, but also the places of water sports are diversified to rivers, seas and the sea, the importance of water leisure safety is also increasing, but it is still dependent on life jackets and wet suits.
For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 1995-0000511 (Jan. 3, 1995) discloses the buoyancy regulator for a wet suit to maintain neutral buoyancy at all times according to the depth of the submerged member. The feature of this publication is that a pressure regulating portion 60 is formed with an inlet 61 and a buoyancy adjusting graduation portion 62, 62′, 62″ and a weight display part 31 is formed on the support part 30, as the rubber film sheet 20 is sandwiched between the pressure forming portion 10 and the supporting portion, and the pressure regulating portion 60 is engaged with the spring 40 and the emergency button 50 so as to be in contact with the rubber film sheet 20.
In addition, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1022974 (Mar. 9, 2011) discloses the flight suit for airline pilots with a life jacket and a manufacturing method thereof, which could not penetrate by liquids such as water into the interior, and has the characteristic of discharging out the water vapor from the body, excellent in fire resistance, comfort, warmth, waterproof performance, and are very easy to wear or peel.
In addition, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1182957 (Sep. 7, 2012) discloses the life jacket combined of expansion tube and buoyant material, which absorb impact force or pushing force applied to the user's bust part, especially the heart, by a buoyant material of the life jacket, provide the warmth in cold weather, prevent flooding by primarily acting buoyancy when the user is dropped in the water, and folate the heart part of the recipient on the water surface to prevent drowning due to the high buoyancy of the air inflatable type air tube inherent in the life jacket.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0120790 (Oct. 14, 2014) discloses the under wet suit, in which a warm pad is installed inside in which a cable for transmitting electric power is installed inside the under wet suit, so that it is possible to provide convenience in performing underwater activities by constituting along waist circumference. And the button portion configured with velcro can be selectively removed and attached by forming the attachment portion outside the wet suit, and each of the constitutions is configured by a heat generating device constituted by a structure capable of being combined and separated.
However, the main purpose of the conventional water sports wetsuit or life vest is to allow the user to float in the water for a predetermined time using buoyancy until the user is rescued from being dropped in the water. At this time, if the user needs to move before reaching Golden Time for survival (about 1 hour), the user must move to the desired destination by swimming or diving while wearing the wet suit. However, for those who are not good at water sports, or for the elderly, it will not be long enough to float in the water or to swim or dive over a distance, even if you wear a life jacket or wet suit.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the problems of the conventional art described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wet suit, which can continuously generate buoyancy by manually or automatically injecting additional air into an upper jacket and/or a pair of lower pants selectively, when the user wears the upper jacket and/or the pair of lower pants with constant buoyancy and an accident occurs in the water while enjoying water sports.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wet suit which can be floated in water in a standing position for a certain time by generating a self-propulsive force in the event of an accident occurring in water during a user enjoying water sports.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water suit which can move to the destination in a upright posture while raising the chest part on the water surface by generating a self-propulsive force when an accident occurs in the water during an enjoyment of water sports.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wet suit that can be implemented and provided with various types of wireless power generation devices therein.
A water suit comprises an upper jacket 100 worn on an upper body of a user, injecting or discharging air into an interior by the user's operation or a predetermined operation; a pair of lower pants 200 worn on a lower body of the user; and a propulsive generation portion 300 detachably worn on a waist of the user, generating a self-propulsive force according to the user's operation or a predetermined operation to generates a propulsive force for pushing water to a rear direction of the user.
According to the wet suit according to the present invention, the wet suit may continuously generate buoyancy by manually or automatically injecting additional air into an upper jacket and/or a pair of lower pants selectively, when the user wears the upper jacket and/or the pair of lower pants with constant buoyancy and an accident occurs in the water while enjoying water sports. Therefore, when enjoying water sports, it is not necessary to wear life jackets or wet suit that make movement unnatural, and the user may maximize the enjoyment of water sports by wearing only water suits easily according to the present invention.
In addition, the wet suit may be floated in water in a standing position for a certain time by generating a self-propulsive force in the event of an accident occurring in water during a user enjoying water sports. In case of being in the water, the heart part can be floated on the water surface for a certain period of time, thereby prolonging the user rescue time.
In addition, the water suit may be moved to the destination in a upright posture while raising the chest part on the water surface by generating a self-propulsive force when an accident occurs in the water during an enjoyment of water sports. Therefore, there is obtained an effect that it is easy to move to the desired destination within the golden time for survival, even if the user is a young person or an elderly person who is not good at swimming.
In addition, since various types of wireless power generation devices can be implemented, not only the water suit may generate the self-propulsive force for a long time, but also the reliability of the product can be increased.